


Diner Guy.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pregnancy, Punk Frank Iero, Trans Character, Trans Frank Iero, Vaginal Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank Iero was glad he needed a caffine fix that day.





	Diner Guy.

"Hey watch out!"

It was to late, i was falling onto my ass in seconds, my breath knocking out of me as pain shot up my back.

"Oh shit, sorry sir are you okay?"a panic server gasped, coming to offer his hand. He was tall and chubby, long hair hung over his face. He had a little upturned nose and thin lips with wide hazel eyes.

"Sir?"

I grabbed his hand as he helped me up, my top sticking to my back from the wet floor.

"Im so sorry, are you hungry? On me. Totally, sorry"he pushed his hair back behind his ear 

"Im okay"i whispered

"What can i get you sir? Here sit"

The man pushed the mop bucket out of my way, a blush high on his cheeks.

"Uh coffee. Black"

He nodded and put up a yellow sign, rushing behind the counter

"Oh your tshirt must be soaking, uh i can lend you a hoodie? Please"

I shifted against the top, knowing the havic it would cause on my lungs.

"Okay, sure yeah"

He rushed away, coming back with a large black hoodie. I took it and went into the bathrooms, pulling the tshirt off and checking the soaking binder.

"Fuck"

I took it off, pulling back on the hoodie. It was for The Misfits.

"Cool"i whispered to myself, flattening my hands over it. I went back to the counter then 

"Im so sorry sir"he pleaded

"I cant loose this job"he added

"Im not going to report you for me falling on my ass, chucks have no grip"i joked making him relax slightly. 

"Coffee to stay or go?"

"Go please"

He nodded and poured a large take away cup before sighing

"Im sorry"he whispered

"Its fine. Thanks. Ill return the hoodie uh?"

"Tomorrow. Im working tomorrow"

"Cool see you then"i smiled as i grabbed the coffee, walking out of the diner. I walked home slowly, unlocking my apartment door.

"Hey sweetpea"i scratched her head as she jumped at my legs. 

"Daddy will play in a minute"i giggled, moving to the washing machine. I did some laundry before sitting down with a beer as Sweetpea jumped into my lap.

"Hi darling girl"i kissed her head as she yapped, turning on the tv. When i turned 21, my dad bought me an apartment. He pays for everything i could ever need, probably guilt for touring my entire childhood. I came out as trans at 12, my mom respecting me straight away. Since then, ive been Frank. I worked in a small tattoo shop as a piercer too. Life got lonely as hell though, i had one friend whos name was Bob, and we hung out at weekends but that was it. 

"Alright baby, better take you on a walk hmm?"i scratched her head before grabbing the lead. She jumped at my legs as i clipped it on quickly, grabbing my cigarettes and going downstairs. The neighbour hood i was in was nice, barely any crime and lots of kids. 

"Good girl, come on. Lets go for a jog huh? Tire us both out"i grinned before she started running. I jogged next to her, grinning at the small dog before we got to the dogs park. I let her go, sitting down on the bench.

"Hey"

I smiled at the man sitting next to me.

"Which is yours?"

"The one being a tit and chasing the leafs"i grinned 

"Oh theyre cute"

I smiled and nodded 

"Hey, you gay?"

I looked at the guy frowning

"Youre cut-"

"Yeah, married. Sorry. Sweetpea!"i shouted before she ran to my legs. That was my usual thing, dodging ever attempt at a relationship. We ran back home before going upstairs. I filled her bowl before settling back into the couch, grabbing this weeks book and a beer. I must have driften off, because i woke up to sweetpea licking my face.

"Down girl"i groaned before looking at the clock. 7 am. I got up to make some coffee and cereal, sitting at the breakfast bar.

"So today, i gotta drop of this hoodie and then we can go for a walk around town. Daddys not working"

She stayed looking up at me until i threw her abit of my breakfast.

"Good girl"

At 11 I walked into the dinner, sweetpea tied to a pole outside.

"Hey! Hows your back?"

"Yeah fine, thanks for lending me this"i handed him the hoodie.

"Yeah sure. Coffee?"

"Sure, take away please"

He filled it and set it infront of me.

"Dont bother its cool. I'm Gerard"

"Frank"i smiled "and thank you. See you around man"

"Going already?"he frowned 

"I got my dog-"

"Oh! Can i see them? I love dogs!"

I laughed and nodded, he followed me outside

"Oh shes a cutie. Hi baby"he kneeled down 

"Hi sweetheart"he mumbled as he scratched her head

"Got any?"

"No"he pouted 

"Wait here"

I nodded and watched him go inside. He returned as i untangled her lead, carrying a bone.

"Oh look what you get!"i grinned at her as she tackled his hand, chewing on the meat remains.

"Good girl, ahh shes gorgeous"he scratched her head.

"Thanks"i grinned before he stood up.

"Bye baby"he grinned at her

"Have a good day, sir"

I grinned and nodded

"You too man"

I lit a cigarette as he went in, watching her chew on the bone. When i was done i took out a tissue, picking it up and tugging her with me. When i got hungry it was around five, and i put sweetpea back home before going to the diner.

"Oh youre still here? How longs your shift man?"

He chuckled and shrugged 

"Nearly done, what can i get you?"

"A menu, i havent a clue"

He nodded as i sat up at the counter, he returned with a menu as i scanned it.

"Uh, youve got nothing i can even eat"i snorted 

"Oh?"

"Vegan, but like uh.."i turned it in my hands 

"I can get a special done up, anything you want and i can ask?"

"Pasta, veg and tomatoe sauce?"

He nodded and went in the back.

"Yeah thats fine, itll be 10 minutes. Coffee?"

"Yes please"

He poured me a mug 

"So hows she doing?"

"Sweetpea? She didnt notice i left home she was to busy with her bone"

He chuckled and nodded

"I always wanted a dog"

"Why dont you get one?"i hummed

"I uh, i live with my mom and she doesnt like them"

He looked around 26 but i ignored it.

"I can dig that, my mom was the same. It sucked"

He nodded and sighed 

"Im hoping to move out soon but jesus its like 200 bucks a week for rent"

"What? I can get mine for 100"

He frowned at me.

"Forreal? Where? If you dont mind me asking"

"Over on glen view man. One beds 100, two beds 140"

"Seriously? Am i just looking in the wrong place?"

I snorted and nodded

"You must be man. By the way, i was tempted to rob that hoodie. The misfits? Kickass"

He grinned wide 

"Yes! Its so rare to find someone with good music taste, jesus. My brother and his partner are like the only people i know"

I laughed and nodded

"I got the black flag logo on the arm"i grinned making him gasp

"So cool!"

"Way! Less talking"

Gerard sighed and nodded, grabbing a rag. I pulled out my phone and rang bobs number.

"Hey man"he said after a few rings.

"Hey, busy tonight?"

"I got a date dude, im sorry"

"Again? God i hate loner life"i chuckled 

"Sorry dude"

"All by myself-"i began to sing only to get a laugh behind me.

"Love ya really. Illl call over tomorrow man"

"Ugh fine. Have fun getting laid while me and sweetpea are gonna eat 3 day old choew mein"

Bob laughed 

"Later!"

I hung up and sighed 

"All alone in the Ieros again"

Gerard snorted as he placed my food infront of me.

"Theres a battle of the bands on. You could tag along with me?"

I looked up at him 

"You dont know me"i smirked

"Nah but if i get to know you, i getta see my love again. Cant get her out of my mind"

I laughed and shrugged 

"Wheres it on?"

"The Cavern. Its suppose to be really good plus ill no longer be a third wheel"

"Cool, that sounds good"

"Great. I can pick you up around 10?"

"You dont drink?"i asked, my mouth half full. He grinned and shook his head.

"Nah not anymore. Back in a sec"

I nodded and ate my dinner quickly before grabbing my wallet

"Dont worry about it"

"Gerard"i frowned

"Its cool, ill pick you up at 10?"

"Sure. Ring my bell if im not outside. 33B, has my name"

"Cool, later dude"

"See ya!"

By the time i got home it was after 6 and i cleaned the house before getting ready. At 9.55 i went downstairs, double checking my keys and wallet. I leaned against the building as i lit a cigarette, tugging on my leather jacket. I was dressed in a red tshirt, black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, and black boots. A trans am pulled up and Gerard peaked his head in.

"Get in, you can smoke"

I nodded and climbed into fhe front.

"Okay so Mikeys the dude with glasses, hes my brother. Thats his partner Ray. Guys this is Frank"

"Hi"i grinned as i buckled up

"Sup dude"

"Hey"Ray said

"So like doors were 9, Mikey got it totally wrong"

I snortrd and nodded 

"Thats cool"

"So Frank, what age are you man?you look familar"

"Im 22, i went to queen of peace"

"Hey did you use to have these dreads?"Ray said 

"Ugh yes"i blushed and scratched my neck.

"Oh my god, yoy were my dealer!"Mikey grinned making me laugh

"Shit, yeah. I actually remember you, every week a 25 bag of weed"

Mikey laughed and nodded

"Yoy just dissapeared then, couldny get my hands on it"

"Ah i got arrested, so that was the end of easy money"i snorted before getting out when we pulled up. 

"Okay, me and Rays gonna go get sone smokes before we head in. Meet you in there"

Gerard lead me in, the noise loud. I finally took Gerard in as we moved to the smoking area. He was dressed in skin tight jeans and a misfits tshirt with a leatherjacket and red chucks.

"You look good"i said without thinking, making him blush.

"Oh thanks"he blushed around his cigarette 

"So Gerard, tell me about you"

"Im an alcoholic. And im a drug addict"

I paused before nodding

"Im recoveted, or like recovering. 9 months clean so, uh thats why i live with my mom? I lost alot when i hit rock bottom, so"

"But your better so its all good"

He blushed and nodded

"Yeah yeah im good"he grinned 

"But like its better to just say it because people get weird about it then and-"

"I get it"i nodded

"So what about you?"

"Im a piercer, and i live alone so i get lonely as fuck. My dad tours alot and me and sweetpea are bestfriends"

He chuckled and nodded

"Shes a cutie, i dont blame that. Whats it like being a piercer?"

"You get paid to make people feel pain, love it"

He laughed and nodded

"Hey you want a soda or something?"

"Diet coke please, feel free to drink the guys are anyway"

I nodded and went to the bar, getting 2 diet cokes.

"Frank-"

"I dont gotta drink to enjoy a gig dude, chill out"

He blushed and nodded 

"Okay"

We went back in and after finishing our drinks we jumped into the crowd. The bands were pretty good, some heavy some more pop punk, but it was fun. It ended way to soon as me and Gerard were both soaked with sweat.

"Man, man i miss fucking gigs shit"i laughed as we waited outside for Mikey and Ray.

"Shit i know, so good and like the feeling afterwards? Amazing"his eyes were twinkling and i grinned 

"Oh hey guys"

Mikey stopped to puke in some bushes as Ray rubbed his back.

"Man i dont miss that anyway"he joked

"Do you miss alcohol?"i hummed making him shrug

"Sometimes, if im lonely or have a bad day. Its fine now though, just a nag at the back of my mind? Use to be all i thought about"he said, lifting one of Mikeys arms over his shoulder. Mikey clung to him, squishing his face in his neck.

"Love you Gee"

"I love you too babybro. Youre okay i got you"he whispered softly. I opened the door for Mikey to slide in the back, Ray following.

"Im staying at Rays"Mikey slurred

"Okay"he nodded as he started the car. I buckled up, glancing at Gerard as he pulled out. He dropped them off first, only two blocks from mine.

"Hey, you wanna come up? Like i gotta walk sweetpea and like hell i wanna do that on my own"i snorted making him nod. I lead him up to my apartment, sweetpea immediatly attacking my legs.

"Hi girl"i whispered, kneeling down to kiss her head.

"You need to pee?"i offered making Gerard snort

"Shut up, shes my baby"i grabbed the lead before getting up. He followed me back downstairs, lighting a cigarette as we got outside.

"Man i needed tonight like fuck"he said

"I know, everythings better after a gig"i smiled 

"Totally! Poor Mikeys gonna regret it in the morning"

"I bet"i chuckled, letting sweetpea loose.

"How long have they been together?"

"Shit like 7 years"

I gasped and he snorted, nodding.

"I had a partner and like we had a bet to see who would last the longest at the start, and shit i lasted like a month before i was like nope, not for me"

"Was he an ass?"

"She. And nah she was cool, it was just a weird time and i was figuring shit out, i didnt know if i wanted a girlfriend or boyfriend or if i wanted anyone at all"

"I can dig that. I had this girlfriend when i was younger, man shes gorgeous and hilarious but between dealing with sexuality and shit it screwed us up"

"Oh youre gay?"

"Bisexual yeah"i nodded making him hum

"I think im gay, i dont know. Weird how im like 26 and still havent a clue"

I shrugged 

"Shits confusing"i whispered making him nod 

"Yeah, Mikey knew from the start. I always hated him for it"

I laughed and nodded

"I get you. Sweetpea"i called 

"Oh ill leave you too it. It was a really good night"

"Yeah, yeah it defiently was"i grinned and puck up sweetpea.

"Say goodbye"i waved her paw making hin laugh

"Shit youre adorable. Later Frank"

"Bye Gerard"i grinned as he unlocked his car.

"Im working on Monday if you want you usual coffee"

"Sounds good. See you"

He grinned and got in the car. I went inside and passed out with sweetpea curled up into me.  Monday came quickly and i stopped by the diner on my lunch break.

"Oh hey"

"Coffee, skip the mug. Put it in my veins"

Gerard laughed as i leaned my head on the counter.

"Late night?"

"Im embarresed to say i couldnt put my fucking book down and stayed up til 3 am to finish it then had to get up at 7 to get to work by 9 and man, im an asshole. Can you imagine theirs people out partying my age and im fucking readying a book?"

"What book?"Gerard grinned

"Birthdays for the dead. Amazing"

He grinned and poured out a mug

"Whats it about i wonder"he joked making me snort.

"Ive like three piercings booked in and thats not walk ins and im fucking exhausted and how quick can i get a sandwich made?"

"Deoends what you want on it"he smirked 

"Lettuce, tomatoes, pickles and some pesto"

"White or brown?"

"Brown, thanks"i grinned as he wrote down the order, sliding it over to the chef.

"Hows work going?"

"Ugh, piercings guys balls with always freak me out"

"Oh man, oh man why did i ask"

I laughed and shrugged 

"Sit in or take away?"

I checked my watch before groaning 

"Take away"

He nodded and boxed up my sandwich as i grabbed my wallet. Sliding the five bucks and jumping of my chair before he could oject. 

"You want to hang out later?"i asked making his pause

"Sure!"

"Cool, come to mine anytime after 6. I got this kick ass lord of the rings with special effects i cant wait to watch"

"Sounds good, ill bring some food? I get of at 7"

"Cool, later dude"i grinned as i walked out. The day went quicklh before i got home, grabbing the leash quickly as sweetpea ran out the door. I ran after her, laughing as she scratched at the door. I opened it and smiled as she ran out to the grass. I sat against the wall as i lit a cigarette. 

"Hey"

I looked up

"Your early"

"I escaped"he smiled as he say down, lighting a cigarette.

"I want chinese, we can order in because honestly if i eat one more thing out of the diner ill puke"

I chuckled and nodded 

"Sweetpea is adorable"

"Totally"i grinned. I whistled and she ran uo, licking at my face as i laughed. After we smoked i lead him upstairs and let sweetpea run into my bedroom.

"Okay what chinese place do you like?"he hummed as he leaned at the breakfast bar. I made two coffees and slid him one.

"Milk? Sugar?"

"No thanks"he grinned as i took a mouthful 

"Theres this place like a block away that does a kick ass vegan chow mein"

"Cool, you got a menu?"

I grabbed one of the fridge and handed him it. He relaxed and leaned against his palm as he looked through it

"Meh, just chicken chow mein i think'

"Cool"i nodded 

"Ill call, they know my voice"

He chuckled and nodded, i dialed the number and waited for am answer.

"Hello yummy, what can i get you?"

"Large vegan chow mein, large chicken chow mein and uh...a portion of spring rolls"

"Glenview?"

"You got it. Thanks"

I hung up and grinned 

"On route. Come on in"i waved him into the livng room before sighing as i realised i had moved everything into my room.

"You want to be weirded out?"

"By the no TV? Im already weirded out"

"Its in my bedroom? I forgot i moved it in yesterday morning becausw i ordered a new one for here and like-is it weird if we chill in my bed?"

He snorted and shook his head 

"Its cool"he shrugged 

"Good because fuck that things heavy"

He chuckled and grinned 

"Okay, come on. Like i think its clean so"

I turned on the light, grabbing some clothes of the floor and piling them on the chair before setting up the tv as Gerard kicked of his shoes and sat against the pillows. I sat next to him as i pressed play, kicking of my shoes and pulling the duvet over my legs. 

"How was work?"i asked making him shrug

"Ugh, its fine. I didnt make anyone fall"

I giggled and let sweetpea curl up between us, i went to rub her head only to have my hand land on Gerards.

"Oh sorry"i grinned, moving my hand down to her back. I relaxed as the movie started. I zooned out until the bell rang.

"I got it"he said getting up. He returned with the bags, sitting down again. He handed me a plastic fork and we started to eat quietly before i got up.

"Soda?"

He nodded, i grabbed two from the fridge before getting into bed again. I zooned out as we finished our food, Gerard feeding sweetpea bits of chicken when he thought i didnt notice. I slumped back into the bed, rubbing my stomach.

"Jesus im gonna bust"

He giggled and got under the blankets. I fought the urge to pee before getting up

"Back in a sec"i went into the bathroom and peed before stripping of my binder. I pulled on my shirt again and sighed, putting the binder under the sink before climbing back into bed. 

"You missed the good part!"

I laughed and rewinded the movie, before lying down to watch it. 

"Im transgender"

He looked down at me as i looked up, moving my arms behind my neck.

"Oh"he whispered 

"I dont really know what to say to that, um"

I chuckled and focused back on the tv.

"This kinda feels like a date. I mean, i know its not, but i still have to tell you"

"Frank, jesus frankie im not going to run out because you dont have a dick"

I snorted and shrugged

"Kay, now shut up this is a good part"

He snorted as sweetpea climbed onto his lap, before trying to climb up him.

"She wants you to lie down, she likes being on the chest"

He propped up the pillows before lying down, putting his arms behind his neck. I reached over to scratch sweetpeas head, leaving my hand resting there. He moved closer to make it easier, focusing on the tv.

"I cant believe she abandoned me for you"i chuckled making him smile. 

"Shes a sweetheart, im gonna steal here"

I laughed and leaned over to kiss her head.

"What would she do without her daddy?"

"Ill adopt her, its okay"

I laughed and scratched her head 

"Give daddy a kiss"

Gerard laughed as she licked his face, turning so it wasnt his mouth.

"Man shes a whore for chicken"

"Gerard! Thats my baby your calling a whore!"

He laughed before sweetpea jumped of the bed, making my hand land on his chest.

"Sorry"i whispered, trying to take my hand away before his hand settled on top of mine

"Its okay, now shit watch"

I laughed and relaxed, only pulling my hand away to switch it to the closer one, he held onto it as we watched the movie. When it was over, i moved of the bed to put on a new movie.

"Okay, what about Sweeny Todd? And yeah ill judge you if you say no"

"Sounds good"he laughed as i put it on. 

"Popcorn?and i got like vegan ice cream"

He smiled 

"Sounds good Frankie"

I got all the junk i had, climbing back into bed. 

"Okay, i got oreos and ice cream; poptarts and popcorn and twizzlers"

"Youre trying to get me fat"

"Totally, then i dont gotta be myself"

We onlt made it through the ice cream and poptarts before i was lying down,

"My stomach hurts"

"That second packet of poptarts was a terrible idea"he whined and he set the food on the floor before lying down. His hand finding mine under the duvet and i relaxed into it. By the time the movie was over, Gerard was closer to me. I looked over at him who turned when he noticed me looking.

"Im way to lazy to put on a movie"i whispered, he turned to his side and yawned 

"I would but effort"

"Ugh im still so full im gonna die"

He laughed and closed his eyes, he looked peaceful.

"Hey"i whispered making him open his eyes.

"Hi "he whispered.

"Youve got nice eyebrows"

He laughed and closed his eyes 

"Thanks"

I closed my eyes and relaxed. 

"Hey Frankie?"

"Hmm?"

"Can i kiss you?'

I opened my eyes

"Gerard i..i dont date. I dont do anything"i whispered

"But do you not do anything because youre scared of telling peple your trans?"

I sighed and squeezed his fingers 

"Yeah, yeah its like weird and-"

"I dont care"he whispered softly, before he moved his hand to my jaw. I relaxed into his hand.

"But im totally into concent s-"

I leaned forward and kissed him softly, taking his bottom lip in mine. I licked it slightly, breaking apart and nudging his nose with mine until he turned his head, giving me better access. We kissed slowly until i broke apart, only pausing for a second before i kissed him again, rougher and deeper as i bit at his lip lightly. He let me in, moving his hand down to my hip, his hand pushing up my top by accident 

"Oh, oh. Uh-"i shuffled away from him, sitting up

"Frankie?"

"I, you gotta go"

"What did i do?"he whispered softly

"Please just, ill see you tomorrow i just-please"

"Ofcourse, yeah"he nodded and pulled on his boots.

"I had a really good time Frankie'

"I did too, wait"i moved over onto the bed to hug him.

"Im not an ass i promise"

"Hey its fine, i wasnt trying anything okay?"

"I know, i do know"i whispered, touching his chest. 

"Ill see you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good"i whispered 

"Ill let myself out. Goodnight"he kissed my forehead before leaving. I heard him talk to sweetpea before the door shut. I relaxed in the bed, falling asleep in minutes. By the time it was lunch time, i felt sick. Terrified of seeing Gerard. All morning i ignored the thoughts, focusing on work but now, as i stood outside the dinner smoking, my stomach hurt. Gerard caught me watching him before he was shrugging off his apron before coming outside

"Youre gonna freeze to death"

"I was scared to see you"i admitted

"Why?"he frowned

"I totally freaked the hell out and its embarressing"

"Its fine dont be crazy, it was a really good night"

"Yeah, until i freaked"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"A little freak out is totally normal"

I blushed and shrugged

"Now cmon you dont get lunch for long. Same sandwich as yesterday?"

"Yeah please"i nodded and followed him in. I sat on the stool as he filled my large coffee.

"So i was thinking. Maybe we can replay last night and i hopefully wont freak out"

He grinned and nodded 

"Cool, when?"

"Um tonight? Is that desperate?"

He laughed and boxed up my sandwich

"No. Its totally cool, no ice cream or poptarts tonight, i swear i gained weight from it"

I laughed and took the bag, grabbing my wallet

"Go away"he snorted 

"Im using your paycheck on my food!"

"Shut up. See you after work?"he grunned 

"Later"i grinned as i got up. Work went slowly and i was running late, frowning. I ran home to see Gerard smoking with a smirk on his face.

"I had to piece this girls tongue and man was she jumpy and-"

"Its fine"he chuckled

"Go get sweetpea"he hummed. I nodded and unlocked the door, running up to grt her and her leash before going downstairs. I let her run aas i leaned against the wall 

"To much running"i whined making him laugh. I lit a cigarette and sighed, leaning into his side.

"Work okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah it was good"i nodded before sighing

"What are you feeling tonight?"

"Does anywhere do vegan pizza?"

"Dominoes"

He grinned and held up a thumb. 

"Sounds good, sweetpea! Come on"

She darted up the stairs making Gerard snort. 

"Ill order the food, can you put some food in her bowl? Its under the sink. What do you want?"

"Pepperoni!"

I went into the bedroom to phone in the order before going out to Gerard standing watching sweetpea eat.

"Foods ordered, what film?"

"I dunno, you pick. Oh is this the book you were ready?"

Gerard sat on the couch as he read the blurb on the back.

"Oh wow can i borrow this?"

"Yeah"i whispered before nudging his hands open, climbing onto his lap to kiss him. He gasped in surprise but kissed back, dropping the book to move his hands to my neck. I deepened it, nipping at his lip before breaking apart to nudge his nose, tilting my hair to join our mouths together again, he moved his hands to my hips as i pulled him closer. He broke apart to catch his breath, his eyes staying on my lips before kissing me softly before nipping at my lip. I moaned and moved to hold his jaw, slowly breaking apart to turn my head again, he moaned quietly as i kissed him again.

"Frank!"

I fell backwards, gerard grabbing my waist so i would fall.

"Jesus mom"

I got off Gerards lap

"The key was for emergencys!"

"I had to borrow my grandbaby, i thought youd be out, fuck"

I whistled as sweetpea came running.

"Im Linda"

"Gerard"he offered, blushing 

"Okay, okay atleast knock-"

"Ive been walking into this apartment for 3 years and the most embarresing thing i seen was you asleep cuddling a bottle of wine. I didnt-wait your gay?"

"Mom, bye"

She giggled quietly before lifting sweetpea.

"Ill drop her off tomorrow after work"

I kissed sweetpeas head before moms cheek.

"Sorry for interrupting, have fun" she smirked before leaving.

"Im going to die"he blushed making me laugh

"I know, life sucks"

"Totally"

"And she took my dog"i pouted

"Come back here amd ill make it better"

I laughed and sat next to him.

"Im trying not to freak out"i whispered

"I know Frankie. You dont gotta be worried or something, whatever you think im gonna do im not, unless its eat pizza and make out"

I giggled and nodded

"I got baggage"i whispered

"Youre talking to an addict"he whispered 

"Everyones fucked up, you just gotta find someone to be fucked up with" 

I grinned and got up to answer the door. 

"Pizza! Go pick a movie!"

He went into the bedroom as i paid, kicking the door shut. I paused to slide two cans of soda in my pocket, going into the room.

"What did you pick?"i asked as i kicked of my shoes.

"Oh i puck Friday the 13th"he grabbed the pizzas so i could climb into bed next to him.

"Oh cool"i grinned and handed him a diet coke. I opened up my box and grinned 

"Pizza is amazing"

"Damn right"

My phone rang half way threw the pizza and Gerard paused the tv.

"Hello?"

"Hi Frank"

"Oh dad! Hey whats up?"

"I was just checking in, how are you doing?"

"Im good daddy, hows touring?"

"Its fine honey. Ill be in town in tso weeks, ill call by okay?"

"Cant wait"

"Good. Just wanted to hear your voice. See you soon Frank"

"Bye dad. Have fun"

I hung up and relaxed 

"Ars you close? To your parents?"Gerard asked

"Yeah, shit yeah. They had me at 15so we grew up together. Dad left when i was 6, touring all over so im closer to mom. Dad like bought this place and shit, like i think its guilt but i loved growing up with mom and going to punk shows with my dad, you know?"

"Yeah, i dig that"

"Okay, unpause. Harrys about to meet Ron"

Gerard grinned and unpaused, relaxing against me. We finished our pizza before lying down. His hand found mine and i squeezed, feeling my eyes get heavy. 

"I gotta change hold on"

I got up and went into the bathroom, taking of my binder and kicking off my jeans. I went back into the bedroom, making Gerard duck his head. I snorted and pulled on pyjama pants before getting in bed.

"Stay"i whispered as i took his hand.

"I dont mea-"

"I know what you mean Frankie"

I squeezed his hand, turning onto my side. He turned too, bumping our noses together before kissing me lightly

"Goodnight gorgeous boy"he whispered softly, making me grin.

"Goodnight gee"

He kissed me again before pulling away.

"You want to be the small spoon?"

"Is it embarresing if i say i never cuddled before?"

"Turn around"he grinned before i did

"Lift your head"

He slid his arm under my neck before around my waist as he pressed close

"Oh, shit this feels nice"i whispered

"Yeah"he kissed the back of my head before i was falling asleep, my eyes heavy. I woke up slowly, the world coming into focus before the clock blinked at me. 

"Oh, oh shit"i sat up to grab my phone. 10 am.

"Oh fuck, fuck fuck"

"Frankie?"

"Keys are by the table, lock the door i gotta run. Alarm didnt go off"i changed into jeans before kissing his cheek, running out the door.  I got into work 2 hours late, making James shoot me dirty looks all day and i missed lunch.

"Oh hey you must be starving, food?"Gerard said as he passed me with a basin of dishes.

"I cant, i have get sweetpea. Large coffee and my keys please"he nodded and passed me the coffee and keys.

I grinned and reached over to squeeze his fingers. 

"You wanna come over?"

"I do, like badly? But moms having a family dinner and-"

"Its cool gee. Im off tomorrow, are you working?"

"Nope! Off"

"Cool. Gimmie your number and ill text you in the morning"

He scribbled it down before passing it to me, grinning.

"Later, im gonna go eat everything in my apartment"

He laugued and grinned 

"Bye gorgeous"

I stuck out my tongue as i left grinning. When i got home, the smell of veggie lasangna met my nose and i moan, kicking the door shut.

"I hope your hungry!"mom called

"Youve no idea. Hi baby"i kissed sweetpeas head who licked my face in return before going into the kitchen, grabbing a beer.

"So spill"she grinned

"Spill what?"

"Who was the boy?"

I blushed and scratched my neck.

"Gerard remember? I met him like a few days ago and weve been hanging out everyday. Hes sweet"

"Does he know baby?"

"Yeah, hes cool with it"i nodded

"I want to meet him properly, not blushing behind his hair"

I nodded and took a mouthful.

"So are you okay with him?"mom asked softly

"I dont know, its new and like he has shit to deal with and ive shit to deal with and its just hanging in the air"i shrugged making her nod.

"Im glad youre finally letting someone in, sweetheart"

I smiled and sat down as she handed me a plate

"Looks good mom"

She grinned and nodded, sitting opposite me. We ate then sat on the sofa, her telling me all about her week and i did the same.

"Ill see you soon baby"she hugged me tightly

"Love you mom"

"So much Frankie"she scratched sweetpeas head as she left before i grabbed my phone.

_whats the biggest lie u ever told?_

I sent it to Gerard before grabbing a book. My phone buzzed straight away.

**_i once told everyone dad died. In truth idk where the fuck he is so meh. You?xox_ **

_i drew a dick on the catholics schools bathroom door and blamed my bully. He got expelled. Xo_

**_damn, were assholes. Hows sweetpea?xox_ **

_i think she misses you. R maybe thats just me xo_

He didnt reply for a few minutes so i settled into my book, letting sweetpea curl up in my lap.

_**i miss you both too. Weird isnt it? Moms ranting about me texting at the table bc im actually 5 irl. Wanna come over? Bring my baby xoX** _

_wont ur mom mind?xo_

**_Nah. Dinners over now so were all just chillin. My grandma, Mikey and Rays here too. Just a heads up. 15 maple avn._ ** _Xo_

_be there in 30 xox_

i grabbed a quick shower and changed into black jeans and a misfits tshirt, along with a black denim jacket with buttons on the collar and chucks. I grabbed my keys, wallet and phone before Sweetpeas leash. 

"Go see Gerard?"i cooed as i hooked her on, leading her down the stairs. The walk felt like hours before i was standing infront of Gerards smoking, i watched sweetpea sniff around before hands covered my eyes.

"I wonder who that is"i joked making him snort. He kissed my cheek before kneeling down

"Come here baby"

Sweetpea ran onto him, making me laugh. He scratched her stomach, giggling

"Hi baby girl, hiya. Oh youre sucu a cutie, look at you"

"She gets a better hello than me"

He grinned and got up

"Fine, hi gorgeous, better?"

I snorted and nodded

"Come on in, come on baby ill carry you. Yes i will!"he puck up sweetpea and i inhooked her lead. Gerard lead me in to the house, which had scary dolls everywhere. 

"Should have warned you"he giggled before i was in the kitchen

"Oh hey Frank"Mikey grinned 

"Sup dude. Great gig wasnt it?"

"Yeah, yeah definetly"

Sweetpea barked making Gerard giggle.

"Okay so this is Donna, my mom. And elena, my grandmother"

"Frank. Nice to meet you both"i grinned as Mikey got up

"Is she a biter?"

"Nah"

He scratched her head 

"Ray can we get a dog?"

"No"Ray chuckled before sweetpea licked Mikeys face.

"Ew boundaries, i do not lick your face"

I laughed and leaned against Gerard.

"Would you like a beer Frank?"

"Oh no thank you"i smiled 

"You can drink yaknow. Everyone else is"

"I dont wanna"i shrugged 

"Okay were going to go downstairs, bye"Gerard waved Sweetpeas paw making mikey grin.

"Ray were getting a dog"

I laughed as i followed Gerard down to the basement. He flicked on the light and i gasped, art was everywhere. Hung along the walls, or taped on the roof.

"Oh, its weird i know. I just get so into drawing i just need to see it sometines?"

"These are yours?"i whispered

"Yeah, i went to art school. Didnt i say?"

"No"i whispered, reaching out to touch the blue tree. 

"Oh we got to go, sweetpea will ruin everything"

He chuckled and smiled

"Ill keep an eye"he sat on the bed with her in his lap before kissing her head.

"Youre amazing"

He giggled as i sat next to him

"Its what i wanna do, like draw. Comics"

"Youre into comics? Okay shit what else? I love comics"

"Really?"

I nodded and grinned 

"Im a big fucking nerd. Ive been known to not reply or see anyone if i find a good book"

I laughed and leaned into him, before he kissed my forehead gently. I looked up to kiss him, slow and sweet as he moved his hand to my neck. Sweetpea jumped off as i let my body take over, ignoring my mind as i focused on his mouth. I scrambled into his lap, only breaking the kiss to turn my head. He held onto my lips lightly as my arms hung around his neck until it deepened and got dirty quickly. I ignored my mind, telling me to run as fast as i could out of there as he tugged me down so i was lying on top of him. He moved his hand to my lower back, the other going to my thigh to pull it up slightly so my knee was arched. I felt the familar feeling in my stomach, the urge to get off as he bit at my lip and tugged lightly. I kissed back desperatly. 

"Oh, oh my god!"

He laughed as he pulled back, burying his face in my neck.

"What do you want Mikey?"he hummed as my face heated up. I rolled of him 

"I didnt know-what? I havent seen you kiss a dude ever and-"

"Is there a point in the rant?"

"Me and Rays going to the movies. Uh do you guys want to come?"

"Sweetpea"i hummed 

"I can get mom to watch her?"he offered softly

"Um okay"

"Youre babys safe. Elenas here, she has dogs its cool"

I nodded and whistled, making her jump on the bed

"Cool were leaving in 10"mikey shut the door 

"How are we always caught?"he snorted as he got up

"I dont know shit"i laughed before kissing sweetpeas head

"Be good baby, daddy will be home soon"i whispered 

"Shell be okay"he smiled as i nodded 

"Yeah,yeah"

"Come on girl"

Gerard lead me upstaies into the kitchen to Donna and Elena in the living room. 

"Hey will you watch sweetpea?"Gerard asked 

"Sure honey, is he gonna be hungry?"

"Shouldnt be, um shell need let out in about an hour, is that back garden safe?"

"Yeah all fenced in Frankie"

I nodded 

"Cool, her lead uh"i put it on the coffee table 

"If she gets scared she likes her belly rubbed"

"Shell be fine sweetheart dont worry"

Elena patted her lap and sweetpea jumped up

"Thank you"i smiled

"Ready?"Mikey said 

"Sure"

"Shotgun"i grinned as i followed them out. I buckled up and lit a cigarette as Gerard did the same.

"What are we seeing?"

"Fantastic beasts"Mikey hummed

"So are you guys together or what?"

"Remind me to lock my fucking door in future"

"What happened?"Ray asked making Mikey snort

"I walked on on some heavy grinding-"

"We werent-jesus youre a child"Gerard laughed 

"Oh really? I didnt know you were-"

"Yada yada yes i like dudes"Gerard snorted 

"Is that where youve been sneaking of to? To get laid?"

I snorted and looked at gerard, blushing.

"If you mean i was with Frank, then yes"

"Dirty bastard, oh my god"

"Jesus"Gerard sighed making me laugh.

"Anyway"i hummed making Gerard grin.

"So yous are together then?"Ray smiled

"We never talked about it"Gerard said softly 

"Yeah"i said making Gerard grin.

"Yeah?"

I sucked my lip and nodded 

"Oh my god Gerards got a boyfriend!"Mikey said making me snort 

"How did yous two even meet?"

"Gerard tried to kill me"i snorted as he pulled into the cinema.

"I will fight you if you try to pay, you got the pizzas so its my turn"

"But Ger-"

He stuck out his tongue 

"Will you pay for me?"Mikey smirked at Ray

"Like hell, pay for yourself princess"

I laughed and followed Gerard in, he bought me popcorn and a soda and paid my ticket before we were sitting up the back. I leaned into Gerard as the film started, finishing my popcorn and soda quickly before taking his spare hand, he kissed my forehead softly before i relaxed into him more. When the movie ended i wad so tired, rubbing my eyes as i followed the guys to the car as they talked about the film. 

"Okay?"Gerard asked as i got into the car 

"Yeah, cinemas make me tired"i yawned before lighting a cigarette. He nodded and pulled out, the drive home i listened to them all talking as i zooned out. I got out when we got home; and Gerard lead me into a sleeping sweetpea. 

"Shes a darling, shes so good"

I grinned and nodded

"Yeah, yeah she totally is. Thank you"

Donna nodded and smiled

"You staying? No point wakening her and its late"Gerard whispered

"Okay, ill just carry her down incase she wakes"

He nodded and kissed Donnas heae 

"Night boys"

"Goodnight Donna"i grinned as i scooped up sweetpea. I carried her downstairs and lay her at the foot of the bed 

"Ill get changed"i nodded towards the bathroom as he nodded. I changed out of my binder before pulling my tshirt on, frowning at the look of it. It clung in the wrong places and tried to stretch it but it didnt work. I kicked of my jeans before going out. He was already in bed, lying on his stomach. I slid under the covers, and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Sure you okay?"

"Im okay"i whispered and bumped our noses together. He grinned before leaning forward to kiss me lightly. I moved my hand to the back of his neck to pull him in again, nipping at his lip until he opened up. I let my tongue explore as i leaned up on my elbow, pringing my palm to his jaw. He bit on my lip lightly, flicking his tongue over the lipring before i gasped into his mouth,  he pulled me closer to him so i was on top again, his hand immediatly repositioning my thigh against him, the other moving into my hair. I ignored the part of my brain that was screaming when i felt his semi against my thigh, i bit at his lip lightly before breaking apart to turned my head, kissing him again deeply. He slid his hand down to my butt, holding onto it lightly before i shifted against him making him gasp. I could feel how wet i was as i broke the kiss, pressing my forehead against his. His pupils were blown as he panted, his lips parted and swollen from the kisses.

"Its okay if you want to stop Frankie"his hand ran up my back gently

"I want to keep kissing you but i havent-every part of me is telling me to freak, besides this one little area of my brain"

He chuckled softly, kissing me lightly.

"Well maybe you should listen to the your body, instead of the tiny little bit-"

"But i like you and were both horny and-"

"We dont have to rush this Frankie"he whispered softly 

"But i kind of want to"i admitted making him smile

"Have you did anything?"

I thought back to Jamia before nodding.

"With my high school girlfriend"

He bumped my nose against mine.

"Its up to you Frankie. We can stop now"

I kissed him again gently before his jaw

"Dont wanna stop"i admitted before kissing him desperatly, he kissed back just as hard, turning us over until i was on my back, his hands sliding down my hips before he spread my legs. I whined into his mouth, his weight against my chest comforting. He broke the kiss to kiss down my jaw to my neck, making my eyes flutter shut as soon as his mouth attachrd.

"Jesus"i moaned before he sunk his teeth in. I gasped and thread my fingers threw his hair.

"Wait-"

Sweetpea appeared next to my head as i laughed

"Fuck, hi baby"Gerard laughed 

"On the floor girl"i said softly as she jumped of the bed onto the floor. 

. I laughed, before it got cut of by a moan as he bit my neck again.

"Do you got any boundraises? Things i shouldnt do?"

"Stay away from my chest"

He nodded and kissed my jaw

"I can do that"he whispered, kissing me deeply again. I could feel him hard against my stomach making me lift my hips to grind against him

"Oh, oh fuck your so wet"he whispered, i hummed and focused on his hand, shifting from my hip to the front of my boxers. I gasped as he ran his fingers over me.

"Baby, youre so fucking wet for me. Jesus"he moaned into my neck before sliding his hand into my boxers. I gasped and spread my legs wider, focusing on the feeling rather than my mind. He started at my clit, stroking it softly before moving to slid a finger inside. I whined and pushed down against them.

"Oh shit"i whispered

"Can i taste you baby? Please-"

"No, no just-"i cut myself off as he added another finger, arching them until they touched my gspot. The pressure was unreal as he statted moving then quickly, i bit onto his shoulder to keep myself quiet, squeezing my eyes shut as the pressure built in my stomach.

"Come on Frankie, youre so close i can feel it, so fucking gorgeous babyboy. Cum for me cmon"

I moaned loudly as my orgasm hit, gripping his hair way to tightly.

"Fuck Gee, stop stop"i whined as i got over sensitive.

"So fucking gorgeous oh fuck"he whined as he pulled his fingers out, immediatly bringing them to his mouth. He sucked the clean before i kissed him desperatly, i moved my hand from his back between us, moving into his boxers as he lifted his hips. He gasped into my mouth as i started to touch him in quick tight strokes.

"Im not gonna last-like"he broke himsekf off to moan, before he was cumming over my fist in hot strings. I kissed his jaw as i stroked him through it before wiping my hands on the sheets as he caught his breath. I hugged him tightly, kissing his shoulder.

"Jesus"he whispered, shifting so he could kiss me softly. I watched sweetpea at the door before sighing.

"She wants out baby. Smoke?"

"Yeah, ill change hold on. You want some pyjama pants?"

I nodded and watched him get up, he threw me a pair

"I think theyre Mikeys, more chance to fit you than mine"

I grinned and nodded as he went into the bathroom. I kicked off my boxers to pull them on, getting up as Gerard came out

"Here sweetheart"he held out a hoodie and i pulled it on as he did the same.

"Can you go get her lead?"i whispered, Gerard nodded and kissed my forehead

"No regrets?"

"No Gee"i grinned

"Good. Come on, im pretty sure the outside lights broke outside of my door"

I lifted sweetpea, following Gerard up the stairs slowly.

He clipped on the lead before going out the back garden, flicking on the light. I lit a cigarette as we walked around the garden, to dark to let her loose. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder

"Youre quiet"he whispered

"Orgasms send me to sleep"i snorted, leaning into him.

"I can walk her sweetheart-"

"Its okay, its a nice night"i grinned, taking a long drag.

"Yeah, it is. Just the right about of chilly"he hummed softly.

"Okay sweetpea, one run"i snorted as she tugged at the lead before she sped off as i jogged next to her. Gerard laughed as he watched me, before i stopped next to him, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Bed?"

"Bed"he hummed. I followed him downstairs before cleaning sweetpeas feet.

"Good girl, on the bed"

I pulled off my hoodie before climbing under the thick duvet, Gerard got in too, kissking my head as he spooned behind me. Sweetpea settled beside my chest and i sighed happily, letting sleep take over. When i woke up the room was empty, i pulled on Gerards hoodie to go upstairs.

"Morning Frank"Mikey hummed

"Hey, wheres Gerard and sweetpea?"i yawned

"He had to go get you milk? Because all we have is cereal to eat and your vegan?"

I smiled and nodded

"Can i?"i gestured to the coffee pot as he nodded. I poured out a mug before sitting down.

"Dont hurt him"

I looked up at mikey

"Im not going to give you some lecture but please dont, hes so fragile"

"Im not gonna Mikey"i whispered

 _"_ good, what did you think of the movie?"

"Amazing man, so good! How was the hangover?"

He blushed and snorted 

"Man i was so drunk, sorry. Do you drink?"

"Yeah, but like i dont around G incase we kiss or something"

"Thats really thoughtful"he smiled as i shrugged 

"Man i didnt know what you drank, almond or soya or-"

"Any"i grinned as he leaned down to kiss my head

"Cool, i got both so"

"Thanks Gee. Hi my baby, where you good?"i scratched her head 

"I woke up to her licking my neck, it was weird"

I grinned at Gerard 

"She likes you"

"I bought her with food"he laughed before holding out some beef, she jumped for it, bringing it bwtween her paws. 

"You like captain crunch or coco pops?"

"Coco pops please" he nodded and passed me a bowl, i poured out the cereal before grabbing the almond milk

"You guys doing anything today?"Mikey hummed 

"My tvs coming in like an hour"

"No more bedroom excuse?"Gerard snorted 

"I dont need an excuse, shut up"i grinned as i started eating. We ate as we all talked before i got up and washed my plate before kissing Gerards head.

"Gonna smoke then come over to mine? Delivery guys freak me out"

He laughed and nodded

"Sure baby"

I smoked quickly before sitting next to Gerard again. Sweetpea jumped on the table making my mug of coffee spill all over me. I stood up and pullrd off the burning hot coffee

"Sweetpea! Down!"Gerard shouted as i held the burning tshirt away from my body. Sweetpea ran down to Gerards room quickly.

"Take it off Frank jesus"Mikey said making me shake my head.

"Ugh hot hot"

"Okay baby?"Gerard said as he got a towel, drying the table and floor

"No"i frowned as i let the cooling tshirt go

"Fucking bitch"i frowned 

"Uh frankie"he gestured down to my chest. I glanced down at the skin tight tshirt before turning my back to them

"Im gonna kill myself"i groaned

"Are you-what?"

"Im Frank, Mikey"i sighed before Gerard was behind me, kissing my shoulder. 

"Come on sweetheart ill get you a hoodie"

I pulled the tshirt away from my body as i followed him down. 

"Things i never wanted to do, a wet tshirt contest"

He laughed and handed me a hoodie

"Its okay"

"I never wanted them to know and now-"he kissed me softly

"They arent transphobic"

I pouted and looked up at him

"Hows he gonna think of as Frank?"i frowned 

"I think of you as Frank, sweetheart. Cause thats your name"

I kissed him softly

"Youre sweet"

"Dont think of it, okay? Youre a man, youre my man"he grinned, pulling me in by my hips and kiss me. I grinned and nudged his nose, wrapping my arms around his neck as i turned my head, taking his bottom lip in mine. He moved one of his hands to my neck as he deepened it. I took a step forward, making him do the same until he was on the bed. I kneeled over his lap as my tongue explored his mouth. He tugged me back until i was lying down on top of him. He pushed up my wet tshirt up to my hips, before he turned us over. I moaned into his mouth before breaking apart 

"My tv guy"i mumbled making him laugh and roll off me, his boner obvious in his jeans.

"Sorry"i whispered

"You dont gotta be sorry sweetheart"he smiled before getting up, he helped me up and i grabbed the hoodie, going into the bathroom to change. I went back out and kissed Gerard gently.

"Ready?"

"Yeah gorgeous"he puck sweetpea up. I followed him upstairs 

"Frank i didnt mean to-i wont tell anybody, okay?"

"Thanks mikey"i whispered 

"Its cool"

"Later bro"

"Bye guys"

I put sweetpea in the back of the car before climbing in the front. Gerard drove quickly, pulling in just as  the van pulled up.

"Hi! Frank iero?"i said as i got out

"ID?"

"Grab sweetpea"i winked at Gerard before pulling out my ID.

"But this says-"

"Yes sir. My only picture ID,  have letters upstairs with Frank"

He gave me a strange look before nodding. I lead him up inside

"The living room please"

The guy nodded before he started to set it up

"Sweetpea, bedroom"Gerard said, turning on my room light. She ran in and he shut the door.

I checked the fridge before sighing

"Babe, can you go pick up something for dinner? Or will we get take away?"

"Up to you"he shrugged

"Feeling chinese?"

"Sure"

I nodded and started the coffee machine. An hour later the tv was set up and i tipped the guy as he left. 

"How big is this fucking thing?"

I snorted and sat down

"Its like 40 inch"

"And why do you need that?"

"Porn obviously"i snorted 

"Oh, i can dig that"

I laughed and relaxed against him, turning on netflix.

"See?we can watch movies at a touch of a button"

"Oh no porn?"he grinned as i snorted 

"Nah not today"i grinned 

"I gotta do grocery shopping and itll be alot easier with a car"i nudged him making him snort

"Using me. Lets go"

I grinned and got up, filling sweetpeas bowl with foid and water before letting her out. I grabbed some bags before following Gerard downstairs. 

"Where to?"

"Walmart"

He hummed and nodded as i buckled my belt. When we got there i grabbed a cart.

"Okay, you gotta get something to eat too okay? You staying at mine with no Gerard food is weird"

He laughed and grinned

"Im not picky"

"Liar"i snorted as i grabbed some bread. 

"Do nit nake fun of how much food i eat, okay?"

He grinned and nodded. I glanced at the alcohol across from me.

"Im not going to die"he snorted 

"Im out of beer"i whispered, leaning against him 

"So get some you dork"

I grabbed a 6 pack, putting it in. By the time i got to the till my cart was full.

"Poptarts, frozen food, oreos, ice cream. Youre a kid"

I stuck out my tongue as we unloaded, before bagging it up.

"134.68 please"

I grabbed my wallet before pulling out my bank card, handing her the one with my birth name.

"You got two cards? Why?"gerard asked sd we walked out of the store

"One is my earnings, one is my like allowence? Because im actually 10"

He snorted and nodded 

"Like dad is loaded so he kind of just slides money into this accounf and i use it for food and stuff, so my earnings can by guitars or tattoos"

"I get that"he hummed as he loaded the boot. By the time we got home and put everything away, i sleepily phoned for chinese before curling into Gerards chest. He let me onto his lap as i squished my face into his neck. 

"Gee?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"It feeks like ive known you for years"i whispered

"I know"he kissed my forehead softly. When the take away came, we curled up in bed as we ate, before curling up close to eachother. I pressed my forehead to his, bringing my hand up to rest on his cheek. 

"Goodnight gorgeous"he whispered softly.

_3 months later_

"Gerard ill be finished late today okay im not even getting a break, can you let sweetpea out and make some dinner?"

"Sounds good babe. Any wants?"

"Whatevers good. Oh cheese, make it cheese"

"Okay sweetheart. See you when you get home"

"Thanks babe. Love you"

The words filtered in my head to late 

"Oh my god, oh my god"he whispered 

"Ignore that, later"i hung up and slapped my head.

"Come on in, nose right?"i smiled at the girl, she nodded and i set everything up. I zooned out until i got home, pausing outside the apartment door before sighing. I unlocked it and went in, kicking it shut before i was pressed against it, soft hands on my jaw and soft lips on mine. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I broke apart as sweetpea jumped on my legs.

"I love you too"he whispered, pressing our forehead together.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, sweetpea! Room!"Gerard said as i laughed. I nudged his nose against mine

"Move in. Properly"i whispered, making him kiss me again. Hard and rough against the door. 

"Yes, jesus yes"he whispered, 

"Gee, gee dinners burning"

"Oh shit"he pulled away to go into the kitchen. I followed him in, grinning at the burnt lasangna.

"Okay, that was your fault"he blushed 

"I love burnt food"i grinned sitting down as he plated it up. We ate in mostly silence because i was so hungry. I finished and lit a cigarette.

"So youre moving in"

He grinned and nodded 

"Yeah"

"Well the good news is, my dad pays for everything"i snorted

"But-"

I held up a hand 

"Let the dude have his guilt. Work okay?"

He nodded and smiled

"So since your not saving to move and you need need to give me anything, you should do your art baby"

He blushed and shrugged 

"Ill cut down on a few days and do half and half. I still need money"

"You have saving"

"Thats still savings"he grinned before getting up

"Need another soda?"

"Nah im good"i smiled 

 "So Linda came into the diner today"

"Oh thats never good"i laughed 

"Nah shes cool; she just chilled. She wants you to stop tattooing your neck"

I snorted and nodded, moving to wash the dishes. He settled his hands on my hips, kissing my neck lightly.

"Leave that baby"his hands sliding down my thighs.

"Hmm and do what?"i smirked as i pulled away from the sink, drying my hands. He kissed me softly before i was deepeneing it, wrapping my arms around his neck. He moved his hands to my thighs before he lifted me, i laughed as he set me on the counter, wrapping his legs around his waist. He grinned and kissed me deeply again, pushing off my jacket. I shrugged it off before moaning as i pressed closer.

"Bedroom"i whispered, nudging his nose. 

"Yeah"he helped me down as i whistled for sweetpea.

"Baby, stay here. Look at your bones and toys darling"

I shut the door as she played. I kicked off my shoes as i moved onto the bed, watching Gerard unbuckle his boots. He turned around to kiss me slowly again, his hand resting on my hip. I nudged his nose so he could turn his head, deeping the kiss more. I broke aoart a second later, bringing my hand to his jaw. 

"Baby?"i stroked his cheek softly as he hummed

"I want you to make love to me, im ready baby"i whispered 

"Are you sure?"he whispered softly

"Yes, yes gee"i whispered before kissing him again, soft and slow. It returned to being passionate within minutes before i was pushing up his tshirt. He let me pull it off before he undid my jeans, i kicked them off as we kissed deeply, tugging on his hair gently. Our clothes were soon abandoned until i was left in my t-shirt.

"Baby, i dont care-okay?"

"Okay"i whispered before i let him pull it off.

"So so beautiful"he whispered, running his hand down my hip. I spread my legs for him as he kissed my neck making his hand move between them, moaning at the first touch. 

"Oh god"i whispered, he bit harder and slid two fingers in, immediatly arching them to rub my gspot. I twitched underneath him and moaned 

"Baby baby shit"i whined and pushed against him as my stomach clenched 

"Oh shit oh shit"i moaned as my orgasm hit, he moaned againt my shoulder and kissed my neck 

"We dont have any condoms"he whispered as i caught my breath.

"How the fuck dont we have condoms?"i whined and rolled over on top of him; i leaned my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder 

"I can go to the store?"

I twirled my finger around his nipple, grinning as he twitched.

"We could chance it?"i offered 

"But what if-"

"Would that be so bad?"

"You want kids?"he whispered

"I do, i want kids. Not really now but i wouldnt object"

He grinned wide and gave me soft kisses

"We can chance it"he whispered before turning us over, kissing me deeply. It turned dirty again within minutes before i pulled him forward against me.

"Sure?"i whispered 

"Im sure"i nudged his nose as his hair fell over our faces. He rubbed the head against my clit before entering me. I squeezed my eyes as the pain shot through me 

"Okay?"

I let out a breath and nodded, letting him push fully in

"Oh shit"i whispered as he moaned 

"Holy shit"he whispered, i thread my fingers in his hair, moaning as he started thrusting slowly to get me use to it. I touched his jaw with my fingers, watching the way his eyelashes fluttered and his lips parted.

"Faster, im okay"i whispered, he kissed me as he started faster until we were both moaning into eachothers mouth. The kiss was mainly teeth and tongue as he got a rythem going. 

"Frankie, frankie"he moaned against my lips, i felt the pressure building in my stomach again as i reached down to rub my clit hard and quick until i was orgasming, his hips stalled as i tensed around him before he moaned, loud and long as he finished deep in me. I squeezed my eyes shut as he fucked himself through it before collapsing on top of me. I hugged him tightly, kissing his shoulder as the aftershock rocked through us. 

"I love you"he whispered softly 

"I love you too"i pressed a kiss to his neck before he rolled off. His hand finding mine immediatly.

"I was suppose to pulll out im sorry"

I turned to my side, running my fingers up his sweat covered chest

"Its cool"i whispered before hearing sweetpea whine against the door. I sat up and pulled on a tshirt and boxers before gettijg up, letting her in. She just ran to the front door first.

"She needs out"i sighed as i pulled on some pyjama pants

"Ill do it-"

"Its okay babe"i grabbed the lead before taking her downstairs. I let her out for a minute before going back inside. I went into the bathroom and stared in at the mirror.

"Baby?"

Gerard appeared in the mirror, his hand resting on my back.

"Whats wrong?"

I leaned into him and sighed 

"I dont know, i feel weird about my body"i whispered 

"I love you more than anything. Yoyre gorgeous" he whispered 

"Still see me as Frank?"i whispered making him frown

"Yes baby. Cause thats who you are. Dont take this badly Frankie, but i know how much you have in your account, why dont you have your chest done?"

I sighed and shrugged 

"I dont know. Seems big, i want it but"i shruggrd 

"They want you on hormones first"

I turned around to touch his chest

"Why dont you go on hormones?"

"I want a baby, i always did"

He kissrd my forehead and sighed 

"My poor boy"he whispered softly

"Come back to bed, ill get ice cream?"

I smiled and nodded

"Ill be in soon"

He nodded and left. When i finally went from the bathroom, Gerard had the bed covered in junk food and extra blankets as he set up the tv. I stared at them, sweetpea was curled up at the bottom of the bed and as Gerard got up, he kissed her head softly 

"Be good for daddy, okay?"he whispered

"Which one?"i smirked making him grin. I climbed into bed, curling up in the coccon of blankets.

"Thank you"i whispered as he handed me a tub of ice cream. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I fell asleep soon after, my head pressed into Gerards chest. 

The next few weeks flew by with Gerard moving in and work. By the time everything had calmed down Gerard and I had been together for over 7 months. I slid into the car after work, leaning to kiss his cheek.

"Hey"

"Hey so we have to visit Elena but do you want to grab sone food?"

"Im okay. Sup with Elena?"

"I dont know sweetheart, shes just not well"

I nodded 

"I think theyre a bug. Im a little off today"

"Yeah? Whats up?"

"Just feel like im gonna get sick all the time. Boss is getting paranoid i stung myself with a needle but i havent"

He nodded 

"Buckle up baby"

I pulled on my belt before relaxing

"Will i drop you home baby?"

"No its okay"

When we got in Elenas i followed him in, the smell hitting me in the face. I covered my mouth as i ran to the sink, emptying the contexts of my stomach into it. 

"Frankie?"

My stomach heaved again 

"Window, open the window"

He leaned over me to open it and i sighed at the cold air. He wiped my sweat covered forehead

"Frank, you dont look so good"Elena said softly as he head spinned. 

"Gonna faint"i mumbled before i was gone, i woke up in Gerards arms,still pressed to the sink.

"I think you need the hospital"he whispered

"No its the smell of meat"i whined 

"What meat?"he frowned 

"What?"

"I havent made anything since this morning dear. Good nose"

I frowned and stood up straight

"Are you sure you didnt accidently get cut with a dirty needle?"he sighed

"Gerard i trained for 4 fucking years, and have been doing it for an extra three then. I didnt nick myself"i growled 

"Frank youve been off and on for weeks, and youre biting my head off for nothing! The fucj is up with you?"he finally snapped 

"Boys no fighting"

I turned to wash the sink, staring in the drain. 

"Answer me"Gerard sighed 

"I dont know, its a just a long bu-oh"i whispered, my stomach churning again

"Oh what?"

I threw up again, gagging into the sink. 

"Jesus"Gerards hand held my waist tightly. I grabbed a glass and filled some water, taking a drink before rinsing the sink.

"Baby sit down"

"I have to go"i whispered 

"Frank-"

"I think im pregnant"

Elena gave us a confused look

"Oh, oh that would make sense"he whispered

"Im gonna-ill see you at home?"

"Here take the car"

I took the keys and nodded 

"Sorry Elena. Gerard will fill you in"i kissed her cheek before leaving, driving home slowly. As soon as i got there i curled up in bed beside sweetpea and sighed, kissing her head. Gerard came home two hours later, climbing into bed fully clothed, spooning up behind me. 

"Youre pregnant"he whispered 

"I think so"i admitted, earning a soft kiss on my neck. 

"I got you a test for when youre ready"

"Not tonight baby"

"Thats okay"his hand moving to rub slow circles on my stomach. I closed my eyes and sighed. When I woke up, i slid out of his grip and moved to the bathroom, grabbing the bag fron the bookshelf as i went. I opened the box and stick, uncapping the lid as i bounced on my toes. I recapped it when i was finish, washing my hands. I brought it out to the bedroom, my stomach churning as i watched the hourgass. 

_pregnant. +2 wks_

i rubbed my forehead before going into the kitchen, lighting a cigarette. I turned on the coffee maker before finalg letting myself grin, jumping up and down 

"Uh"

I turned to gerard, bouncing in my toes. 

"Youre going to be a daddy"i whispered before he was grabbing me, hugging me tightly as he lifted me up. I laughed and kissed his head.

_3 years later_

"hey daddy!"

"Hi my gorgeous girl"i lifted Bandit up and sat her on the piercing bench. 

"I love your earrings"i grinned at her clip ons

"Hi gorgeous"Gerard kissed my head as he came in.

"Nearly done? Were going for a walk"he grinnrd 

"Wouldnt miss it honey"

I settled Bandit in her stroller, buckling it.

"Then we can pick up some take out?"i grinned 

"Sounds good"

Two hours later I had Bandit settled for the night and i quietly shut her door

"Oh my god-Frank i only opened the mail. The breakfast monkey is happening!"

I grinned and hugged my husband of a year, pressing a kiss behind his ear.

"This calls for a celebration"i grinned

"Like what?"

I winked and tugged his hand, bringing him into the bedroom and kissing him as i pushed him onto the bed. Sweetpea jumped up too, licking Gerards face and settling on his chest.

"Mood killer"i laughed as he kissed her head 

"Raincheck"he grinned, rubbing her back softly 

"Always second place"i joked. It wasnt long before Gerard was asleep, our toddler had his exhausted daily as he stayed at home with her. I watched him and sweetpea sleep with a grin on my face, my heart swollen with pride because of my family. _Little did he know, that our family was about to grow._


End file.
